bleach_bravesoulsfandomcom-20200214-history
Accessories
Accessories are items you can equip characters with to make them stronger. Accessories can usually be equipped to any character. Tap the Inventory button on the Main Screen to see a list of Accessories you have. IMG Accessory List IMG 1. Fuse Tap the Fuse button in the Accessories tab to strengthen Accessories. 2. Character You can check which character an Accessory is currently equipped to from the Accessories tab or the Accessory's details screen. 3. Effect The effect of an Accessory depends on its rarity and level. The range of the effect also depends on the type of Accessory. "Personal" Accessories only affect the character they are equipped to, while "Group" Accessories affect all allies as well. Personal Accessory. Only affects the equipped character. Group Accessory. Affects the equipped character and all allies. IMG Equip You can equip Accessories from the Characters tab in your Inventory, or from a character's details screen. Strengthening Accessories Fuse Accessories together to strengthen them and raise their levels. An Accessory's effect will improve as it's level increases. IMG 1. Base Accessory This is the Accessory you are about to strengthen. You can use other Accessories as material to strengthen the base Accessory. 2. Required EXP The amount of EXP required to improve the base Accessory to the next level. 3. Select Accessory Choose one or more Accessories to use as material for strengthening the base Accessory. The higher the rarity and level of the Accessories you use as materials, the more EXP will be imparted to the base Accessory. Any Accessories used as materials will be consumed. 4. Cost You need both Coins and other Accessories to strengthen an Accessory. The amount of Coins required depends on the level and rarity of the base Accessory, and the number of Accessories used as strengthening materials. Evolving Accessories Evolve an Accessory to increase its rarity. The effect of evolving an Accessory depends on the rarity of the base Accessory. IMG 1. Base Accessory This is the Accessory you are about to evolve. Only Accessories at max level can be evolved. 2. Select Item Select one or more items to use at materials for evolving the base Accessory to the next rarity. You can use another max-level Accessory of the same rarity to evolve a 1★ to 3★ Accessory. Evolving in this way will randomly generate a new Accessory of the next rarity. IMG Evolving a 4★ Accessory to 5★ requires special materials, but the type and Attribute of the Accessory will be the same after being evolved. Tap the "?" icon next to a material to see a list of quests where you can acquire the items you need. Materials used for evolving will be consumed. Immutable Balls Use Immutable Balls to evolve 1★ to 3★ Accessories to the next rarity without changing the Accessory type. The rarity of the Immutable Ball required to evolve an Accessory depends on the rarity of the base Accessory. Evolves a 1★ Accessory to 2★ without changing the Accessory type. Evolves a 2★ Accessory to 3★ without changing the Accessory type. Evolves a 3★ Accessory to 4★ without changing the Accessory type. 3. Cost You need both Coins and other Accessories to evolve an Accessory. The number of Coins and other Accessories required depends on the rarity of the base Accessory. Equipping Accessories IMG 1. Character This is the character you are going to equip with an Accessory. 2. Select Accessory This is a list of available Accessories you can equip. You can equip more than one of the same type of Accessory, so long as each Accessory is of a different rarity. Accessories also have an Attribute, and an Accessory will have a better effect if it is equipped to a character with the same Attribute. Second Effect IMG The second effect for a 5★ Accessory is chosen at random. As well as earning EXP, using another 5★ Accessory as material for powering up a 5★ base Accessory allows you to randomly trigger the second effect again if you don't like the one you have. Some second effects have a higher probability of being chosen than others. For details of the probability of triggering different effects, see the Accessory List. * Only one 5★ Accessory can be used at a time for strengthening another 5★ Accessory.